


Sweet

by tinyheartless



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, whoops they're a little horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Otoya and Ranmaru try to make cupcakes together to celebrate Valentine's Day...but Ran soon realizes Otoya might want to do something else, too.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, here's a little ranoto oneshot I wrote for V-Day; this is the first time I've written anything remotely spicy, so sorry if it's weird or bad or something askfjks

When Ranmaru arrives home, he remembers that Otoya said he wanted to make cupcakes with him for Valentine’s Day. He argued that it felt more special to make sweets together, rather than just buy some for each other, and Ranmaru was more than willing to indulge him, since he was so excited by the idea.

The problem is...immediately upon entering the kitchen, Ranmaru realizes that he’s screwed. He finds Otoya there in his _very short,_ black pyjama shorts.

Ran had to stop in at work during the early morning, but Otoya didn’t have work at all today, so of course he would be wearing pyjamas. Although, he didn’t expect him to be wearing _those_ when he got back. They’re one of Ran’s favorite things to see Otoya wear, just for the very reason that they make his ass look really good.

They cling nicely to his toned thighs, and the waistband has the tendency to ride up his body, making the lace lining the edge of them barely graze the plump, bare skin that starts peeking out from underneath.

Ranmaru convinces himself to ignore the bottom half of Otoya for now, as he walks over to him. He’s sitting on the counter, eating chocolate chips straight out of the bag.

“Hey,” he says, swiping the bag away, “that’s cheating.”

Otoya flashes him a knowing smile. “What do you mean?”

Ranmaru sets the bag down, away from Otoya, and walks over to the fridge to get all the ingredients they need, setting it all down on the counter.

“Those are supposed to be for the cupcakes,” he says, rummaging through the cabinet, looking for that particular bowl he wants to use.

“Ran, you forgot something.”

Ranmaru looks at him. “What?”

“C’mere.”

Ran puts the bowl on the stove and obliges, humoring him. When he gets close enough, Otoya leans forward, kissing him, which for some reason isn’t surprising. He rests his hands on Otoya’s knees, but they automatically move to knead his thighs as he relaxes into the kiss. Ran can taste the chocolate on him.

“Do you wanna help me make the batter?” He asks, when they pull away.

“Okay.”

Otoya slides off the counter, following Ran.

Ran pulls up the recipe they wanted to use on his phone, so they can start adding the ingredients into the bowl. Once it’s all in there, he offers to finish the whisking, and Otoya plants a surprise kiss on the side of his neck before he retreats to the other side of the kitchen.

By the time Otoya comes back, creeping up behind him, he’s done. He turns on the oven, so it can start preheating.

“Wanna try some?”

“Hm?” Ran turns around.

Otoya found the vanilla icing they wanted to use.

He sets down the little bag they were going to use to squeeze the icing onto the cupcakes and grabs some of it with his finger, putting it up to Ran’s mouth.

Ran innocently grabs his wrist and sucks the icing off of his finger. He didn’t even realize what Otoya was doing until he was done tasting it, noticing the blush on Otoya’s face, and his eyes— suddenly hazy and inviting.

He lets go of Otoya’s hand and pulls his face towards his, kissing him again. Otoya immediately responds and leans against him. Ran licks at his lips, now tasting like vanilla, and Otoya opens his mouth for him, brokenly sighing in the back of his throat. Ran feels his self control finally slipping away.  

Otoya pulls at the front of his shirt, asking for him to follow as he backs up against the counter, and Ran presses him against it, hands immediately traveling down. His body arches a little against Ran, who suddenly feels his pants getting tighter.

They break out of the kiss, but Ran continues down Otoya’s neck, sucking at his throat. He decides that Otoya’s skin tastes better than any sweet they could share together.

“Ran…” Otoya sighs.

He pulls off of him and finds himself quickly turning Otoya around and shoving him against the marble counter. His hands go straight to Otoya’s ass, lifting and stretching the soft fabric of his shorts to reveal even more skin he can dig his fingers into. He feels Otoya react by leaning back into him, pushing his ass against his crotch.

Ran struggles with the conflicting desire to bend him over the counter right now, or to force them to run into the bedroom, where they have the supplies to do this more safely.

“...More?”

“God,” he groans, “you fuckin’ wore these on purpose, didn’t you?”

Ran unconsciously grinds into the cleft of Otoya’s ass.

All of their clothes are still on, but Otoya shivers a little anyway.

“Hng...maybe. Do you wanna—”

“Not here,” Ran interrupts.

Otoya reaches back to skim his fingertips under Ran’s shirt, tracing at the skin on his torso that borders the edge of his sweatpants, and he leans back to look at Ran through his eyelashes— pleading with his eyes.

“C’mon, Ran.”

The oven beeps then, signaling that it’s done preheating for the cupcake batter.

Cupcakes. Right. They were supposed to be making those.

Ran reluctantly moves away from Otoya to turn it off.

“We’ll make these, later.”

Behind him, Otoya laughs, and the sound is replaced with a small yelp of surprise when Ran literally sweeps him off his feet, carrying him back to their bedroom.


End file.
